pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Velvety Dreamdrop
Velvety Dreamdrop (エンガワノミ, Snack Fruit) is a fruit found in Pikmin 3. It appears to be a Loquat. It takes 5 Pikmin to lift this fruit. It produces a single cup of juice for the captains to drink. Notes Brittany's American Comments "The taste of this one takes me back to Auntie Bea's famous fruit pastries. The pit's pretty big, so there's not a whole lot of juice in there. But maybe someday this pit will grow into a tree in Auntie Bea's backyard, and she can taste it for herself." Brittany's European Comments "The taste reminds me of the sweets Auntie Bea gave me as a child. The big, greedy stone doesn't leave much room for juice, but maybe someday it will grow into a tree in Auntie Bea's back garden and I can repay her kindness. She was so sweet to me." How to obtain There are 4 Velvety Dreamdrops in the game: 2 in the Tropical Wilds, 1 in the Garden of Hope, and 1 in the Distant Tundra. Tropical Wilds The first is located inside an Armored Cannon Beetle Larva. There is a tunnel in the area where the Whiptongue Bulborb and the Pocked Airhead is, right next to the landing site. Upon clearing it, there will be a path with boulders coming down from it. Throw a leader or two onto the higher ledge along with some Rock Pikmin, as they are immune to get crushed by the boulders. Killing the creature will result in the Velvety Dreamdrop being able to collect. Do note that the orange bridge must be completed in order for the fruit to be brought to the Drake, unless Blue Pikmin or Winged Pikmin are being used to collect the fruit. The second is inside a cave right beside the orange bridge. The cave's entrance is submerged, so only Winged Pikmin and Blue Pikmin can enter. Inside the cave are 2 Flighty Joustmites and several Flukeweeds. The Flighty Joustmites are in the middle of the cave and will not awaken if the captains and Pikmin are to the outer edge. Using the Radar will reveal which Flukeweed has the Velvety Dreamdrop. Beware that two Flukeweeds will reveal a group of Male Sheargrubs and Female Sheargrubs. Distant Tundra The Velvety Dreamdrop in the Distant Tundra is located in the area with 2 Arctic Cannon Larvae and a Whiptongue Bulborb, as well as some bridge fragments. The fruit is hanging from a tree in the middle of the area. Throw 5 Pikmin onto it and it will be weighed down such that it will fall. The fruit and the Pikmin will fall to the bottom of the area, safe from the Whiptongue Bulborb. You might want to take out the Arctic Cannon Larvae out as their snowballs will attempt to stop the Pikmin taking the Velvety Dreamdrop. Garden of Hope The last Velvety Dreamdrop cannot be accessed until Louie has ran off with the juice. In the second half of the area, there is a large body of water beyond a bamboo gate. At the end of the body of water is a clipboard, which holds a Velvety Dreamdrop underneath. Use Winged Pikmin to open the clipboard, but do not call them back when they're done, as they can get stuck. Instead, let them come to you naturally. Then, have them retrieve the fruit, but beware as Puckering Blinnows can jump out of the water and grab the Pikmin. Take care of the Blinnows first before retrieving the fruit. Gallery Loquat.jpeg|A real-world Loquat. Screenshot 2014-04-18 at 12.48.12 PM.png|A Velvety Dreamdrop. latest-65.png|The Velvety Dreamdrop, AKA loquat|link=Fruit Category:Fruit Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Bingo Battle Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Garden of Hope Category:Distant Tundra